Friends Turned Enemies
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: Human Rin and demon Kagura are the best of friends. Kagura protects Rin and Rin helps Kagura to impress Sesshoumaru. Everything backfires when Rin ends up falling in love with Sesshoumaru. SessKagura later SessRin OOC Please RR
1. Prologue

**FRIENDS TURNED ENEMIES**

**Summary**: Human Rin and demon Kagura are the best of friends. Kagura protects Rin and Rin helps Kagura to impress Sesshoumaru. Everything backfires when Rin ends up falling in love with Sesshoumaru. Sess/Kagura later Sess/Rin OOC

PROLOGUE

19 year old Rin was running from the killers of her family. They were going to kill her next, so she decided to run to her best friend, Kagura. She almost gets to Kagura when the bandits catch up to her.

"Ha. We got you trapped now." One of the Bandits grinned. He and the rest of the bandits raised up their swords to kill Rin with.

"Dance of Blades!" Yelled a voice. All the bandits fell down dead. Rin cowering in the middle. Then she recognized the voice.

"Kagura!" Rin yelled happily, while running over to her. "Thank you so much. It was so horrible. They killed my parents and then they were going to kill me."

"That's horrible." Kagura said. "Don't worry about them anymore. I'll protect you."

"Really Kagura, you'll do that for me? Is there anything I could do for you in return."

"Well, there is this handsome demon…"

"Oh, I see, you want me to play matchmaker. Sure I'll help you."

"I don't want you to just play matchmaker. You see, I don't know how to impress him. And since you are an expert at impressing guys such as Kohaku and Shippo. I thought you could help me."

"Hey, what are best friends for? We'll always be best friends, won't we?

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

1 year later

"Are you sure this will work to attract his attention?" Kagura asked.

"Of course it will, you silly. It is his favorite color after all." Rin replied.

"How do you know all this stuff? You know his favorite color, his favorite food, which person he hates the most. How do you get all this information?"

"Oh…I have my ways."

"Is there something you haven't told me? We keep no secrets from each other, remember?"

"Well…I kind of…uh…gotajobasoneofhismaids (got a job as one of his maids)." Rin said slowly then got faster.

"What? You did that just for me."

Rin nodded and went back to fixing something on Kagura's dress. "Here it is done. Try it on and see how it looks."

Kagura went into another room and put on the dress then she came back out to show Rin. Rin smiled as she saw the dress she had made. It was purple, Sesshoumaru's favorite color, with a beautiful red rose on it, Sesshoumaru's favorite flower. It was tight enough to show Kagura's beautiful figure, but not to tight.

"I love it, Rin. It so beautiful."

"Now let me do your hair. We only have half an hour left before the dinner and dance party."

Kagura sat down on a chair and Rin stood behind her. She fixed Kagura's beautiful long black hair into a bun. Then Kagura put her feather in it.

"No feather." Rin said, taking the feather out.

"Why not?" Kagura asked a little angry.

"It simply doesn't match the dress." Rin replied as she put a rose in place of the feather.

Kagura's mouth widened into an O. Kagura stood up and turned around to face Rin.

"You are going to the party, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Now that you are done, I can get ready myself."

Rin hurried off.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, shouldn't you be getting ready for the party. It is being thrown for you, you know." Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru grunted and walked off.

"I'm certainly glad I'm not in charge of this party or Sesshoumaru would kill me." Jaken said out loud to himself. "But I can't believe Lady Izayoi let all the maid's have the night off so they could attend the party as well. She must have something up her sleeve. She always does."

"Jaken, are you murmuring about me again," said Lady Izayoi just coming from the kitchen.

"N…no my lady."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to tell Inutaisho that you have been bad."

Jaken hurried off and went back to preparing for the party.

"Sesshoumaru," said Lady Izayoi, "are you ready yet? Our guests could be arriving any minute."

"There is still a half hour left. I've got time."

"Some people come early."

Lady Izayoi walked off. _Hopefully this goes well. It is time that my stepson found a mate. Inuyasha already has one and he is younger._

* * *

"Rin? Are you done yet? I want to see what you are wearing." Kagura asked impatiently through the closed door.

"Almost."

"If you don't hurry, we are going to be late."

"And done." Rin said happily, opening the door. She was wearing a black kimono with a Sakura blossom on it. Her brown hair was up in a half ponytail.

"Let's go," said Kagura impatiently.

"We aren't done yet. We still need some make-up on."

Kagura nodded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was standing at the door. His stepmother had told him to greet everyone that came. He didn't really want to be here. He would have preferred to have been up in his room writing or reading, not downstairs greeting people and having his stepmother trying to marry him off.

The flow of the guests coming in was slowly going down when two beautiful women started to walk up the stairs to the door. One had black hair up in a bun, wearing a dress in his favorite color with his favorite flower on it. The other woman had brown hair in a half ponytail and was wearing a black kimono with a Sakura blossom on it. As the ladies walked up the stairs, he felt his heart flutter.

"Welcome," Sesshoumaru said to the ladies as they got up to the top.  
"Thank you for inviting us," said the lady in black. "My name is Rin. I'm one of your maids."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And my name is Kagura."

Sesshoumaru looked to see if more guests were coming. When he saw there weren't anymore, he offered Kagura his arm.

"May I take you inside." He asked.

Kagura nodded and they walked in.

Rin stayed outside for a little bit then walked in herself. No matter how many times she had been inside, it always awed her at how beautiful it was.

Someone tapped Rin on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was.

"Kagome! How nice to see you again!" Rin said giving her a hug.

"What are you doing just standing here? Come join the celebration." Kagome said cheerfully, leading Rin into the ballroom. "I want you to meet my husband."

They came up to a man in a red kimono with white hair and dog-ears.

"Inuyasha, this is Rin. She is the maid I've been telling you about. Rin, This is my husband Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." Rin said giving him a curtsy while wondering what Kagome had been saying about her.

"Now let me introduce you to Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, pulling Rin to the next people. "They are my good friends. Sango, Miroku, this is Rin. The most wonderful maid I have ever had."

Rin gave another curtsey then.

"Rin, will you be the mother of my children."

"Miroku!" Yelled the woman name Sango, slapping Miroku as she yelled, "You Hentai!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Rin felt all their eyes on them. Then they went back to doing what they were doing.

"I think I'll leave you alone." Rin said and left.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sesshoumaru and Kagura had a good time together after they left Rin. They had talked about there past and favorite things. Sesshoumaru ignored all the other women wanting to spend time with him and paid attention to Kagura. When they heard someone scream, they looked over like everyone else and Kagura saw that Rin was over there.

"Oh, how rude of me," Kagura said. "I left Rin all alone. Thank you for you time, Sesshoumaru. I've enjoyed every minute of it. But I did promise my friend I'd spend some time with her."

"Before you go. Will you dance with me later this evening?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'd love too." Kagura replied and went off looking for Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk off. _No other woman has affected me like this before. I'll need to get to know more about her._ Sesshoumaru spotted Rin. _There is her friend. Maybe I'll ask her about Kagura._ He walked over to her.

"Miss Rin." Sesshoumaru said tapping her on the shoulder.

Rin turned around. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

"I've heard from Kagura that you are her best friend. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Yes, I am Kagura's best friend. I'll be glad to help you."

"Could you tell me more about Kagura?"

"You're that interested, huh? I'd be glad to help out a friend. I mean…I'd be glad to help you. What do you want to know?"

"I'll ask later." Sesshoumaru said spotting Kagura. "You said you worked here as a maid…well I'll ask you sometime in the future. Now will you excuse me? I best be getting back to my guests."

Rin nodded and watched him leave. She sighed. _Stop that. Kagura liked him first._ Rin chided herself as Kagura came up.

"Hey…sorry that I left you earlier." Kagura said apologetically.

"No…it was fine. I expected that. So how'd it go?"

"Well, we talked and I flirted. He wants to dance with me later."

"Good for you. Let's find a seat for the banquet."

* * *

The dinner was really delicious. It was probably the best Rin had ever tasted. She was now sitting on the side of the dance floor watching Kagura dance with Sesshoumaru. _Am I doing the right thing?_ Rin asked herself. _Of course I am. I promised I'd help Kagura get Sesshoumaru. Then why do I feel so badly?_

Rin didn't get a chance to answer that when a guy came up to her and asked her to dance.

Once she was on the dance floor, she forgot all of her worries and enjoyed the dance.

"What's your name?" asked the guy she was dancing with.

"My name is Rin."

"My name is Naraku."

Rin gave a false smile. "Nice to meet you, Naraku-sama."

"Pleasure is all mine, Rin-san. Though, you don't have to be formal."

"Sorry, I'm used to it, being a maid and all."

"What? A pretty flower like you? Never. I'd have sworn you were a Lady."

"Thank you kindly." Rin replied as she looked over at Sesshoumaru and Kagura, which apparently they were having a good time.

"Jealous I see." Naraku said looking over to where she was looking.

"Jealous?" Rin said surprised. If he could see that, so would Kagura. "No I'm not jealous. She's my best friend. I helped her to where she is at."

"Oh I see." Naraku said as the music ended. "Thank you for the dance."

Rin nodded and watched Naraku walk of.

Rin walked over to where she was sitting earlier and sat back down. She sat there the rest of the time.

* * *

Kagura was so love struck, she forgot about Rin and went home without her.

Rin looked around for Kagura but didn't see her. She got up and sighed, _she must have forgotten about me._ She started to the door.

"Thank you for coming." Lady Izayoi was saying to their guests as they left.

"Lady Izayoi?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin?"

"When would you like me to be here tomorrow."

"Could you possibly be here at seven?"

"Sure."

"I'll need you to help me clean up from tonight before that most remarkable women who was dancing with my step-son comes."

"And…what time is she coming?"

"Around eight."

Rin nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kagura asked as soon as Rin came in the house. 

"I barely just left the party."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I was so caught up with my thoughts about Sesshoumaru that I forgot. Could you please forgive me?"

Rin nodded. "So…how'd it go between you?"

"It was perfect. He invited me back to his house tomorrow. I seriously think he loves me."

"Isn't it a little early?"

Kagura looked at Rin. "Are you jealous?"

Rin eyes widened. "No…of course not. He's been rightfully yours since the day you saved me from those bandits. Anyways, I danced some tonight." Rin changed the subject.

"I saw him. So what's his name?"

"Naraku." Rin said off handedly.

"Do you like him?"

"No, just another one of those dipsticks wanting to be with me cause I'm pretty. He was just like the rest of them. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"All right. Good night."

Rin walked to her room and closed the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru laid down on his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't get his mind of Kagura. No…wait…it was Rin's face that kept popping into his head. _Why am I thinking about her? I spent like two seconds with her._ He thought. He should be thinking about Kagura. They were so perfect for each other. _Maybe too perfect_, came another voice into his head. Sesshoumaru growled. This was not what he wanted to happen tonight.

* * *

georgi neko: If I told you who ends up with who...well you know.

rinsess4Ever: You know what never thougt of that

aZnfantasygoddess: thanks for your review

Thanks everyone else


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rin was almost finished cleaning up from the party the night before. She was really tired; she couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was Sesshoumaru.

_Stop that_. She told herself. _Kagura is your best friend. You aren't going to ruin her life just because you are jealous. You've always liked Kohaku. Why not just spend time with him?_

"If you keep scrubbing the floor in the same place as hard as you have been, you'll rub a hole into it." Sesshoumaru said from behind her.

She stood up and gave a bow. "Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm so sorry."

"Just Sesshoumaru would be fine. Why are you a maid anyways? You look like you are royalty, not a serving girl. In fact you act a lot like a Lady."

"That was my upbringing, but then my parents were killed and I lost my status. I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't work, so I became a maid for my mother's best friend, your father. I guess I could have asked for my status back, but I didn't want my friend Kagura to treat me as an equal. I owe her my life. I deserve to have a lower status then her. Besides, I'm a human. It isn't right for a human to be a Lady. Now, if you will excuse me, but I must get back to work."

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked off carrying her cleaning tools. He noticed her shapely figure as she walked. She didn't look as good as Kagura, but she was beautiful in her own way. _Stop thinking that way. Kagura's coming over soon._

* * *

Kagura frowned. _Where's Rin when I need her the most? Who is going to help me find the perfect thing to wear for Sesshoumaru?_ She searched everywhere for Rin, then she found a note.

Kagura,

Sorry I'm not here to help you choose what to wear, but Lady Izayoi wanted me to come in early to clean up from last night. I picked out what you should wear and it is laying on my bed. Keep your hair down, put on a little bit of make-up, and eat some breakfast.

See you later,

Rin

Kagura sighed with relief as she went to Rin's room and grabbed the clothes off Rin's bed. It was a purple kimono with different types of flowers on it. Kagura put it on then put on some make-up. She skipped breakfast and went right over to the mansion.

"Lady Kagura. It is nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru greeted her when she arrived.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru offered her his arm. "Let me introduce you to my family. Beautiful kimono, by the way."

"Oh, thank you."

"This is my father Lord Inutaisho and my step-mother Lady Izayoi." Sesshoumaru said pointing over to them.

Inutaisho took Kagura's hand and gave it a kiss. "Nice to meet you, Lady Kagura."

"Lady Kagura, I just have to know your secret. I've been trying to get Sesshoumaru to fall in love for years. He just met you yesterday and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you." Lady Izayoi said.

"I have my ways." Kagura replied bluntly. Then Sesshoumaru took her over to the other two people standing by.

"This is my half-brother Inuyasha and his wife Kagome."

Kagura nodded greetings.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura then walked off to the dining room.

As soon as they left, Kagome frowned.

"Sesshoumaru could've done some much better then her."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't like her or something. You barely even know her and you don't like her. Now you see why I don't like my half-brother."

Kagome just shook her head. "Why couldn't he like someone like Rin?" Kagome huffed and walked off.

"What has gotten in to her?" Inutaisho asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and hurried after his wife.

"I think Kagome's right." Izayoi said to her husband.

"Right about what?"

"Rin should be who Sesshoumaru falls in love with."

"Now…dear…don't go match making again. Remember what happened last time."

"Oh, don't worry. I learned my lesson from that one. Never knew he could get so angry."

* * *

Rin sat down on the floor. She was exhausted. She had just finished cleaning all the walls. She thought about her talk with Sesshoumaru earlier…_so he noticed that I'm really a Lady._ She sighed. _He is Kagura's unless he doesn't want her, which I doubt it. She is so much more beautiful then I am. Well, I can at least be glad for Kagura._

After a while she heard someone coming.

"Your house is so beautiful," Kagura's voice came floating down the hall to Rin's ears.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to see the Library next?"

"I'd love too. But…I'm looking forward to see the bedrooms."

_Oh great, they are come straight towards me._ Rin thought. She hurried up and went the opposite way…or what she thought was the opposite way. She ran right into Sesshoumaru and knocked both him and Kagura down.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Didn't watch were I was going. Kagura!" Rin feigned surprise.

"Rin! Didn't think I'd run into you. Sesshoumaru, you remember my friend Rin…"

"Yes, I've seen her working here." Sesshoumaru said, obviously acting like nothing happened between him and Rin earlier.

Rin caught his drift. "Sorry my lord. Didn't mean to, please forgive me."

"Go on your way." He replied. Rin nodded and hurried off. Before she was completely away, she heard Kagura laugh.

"Rin is such a klutz. Sometimes I can't believe were friends. Then she is so weak, she needed my protection from bandits after they had killed her parents."

"Who would have thought?" Sesshoumaru replied with a laugh as well. "What a weakling."

Rin felt tears form into her eyes. After all she had done for Kagura, she finally saw Kagura as the person she was. A user. She only made that deal to get to Sesshoumaru.

Rin ran. She was running for the house where she stayed to pack up her bags and leave, when she ran into Kagome.

"Rin! What's wrong? Where are you running off to?"

"Who I thought was my best friend, has been using me to get to Sesshoumaru." Rin cried into the sleeve of her Kimono.

"Kagura? She's your best friend?"

"I thought she was. But then she called me weakling to Sesshoumaru once I left them. And…and…Sesshoumaru agreed with her."

"WHAT? Sesshoumaru agreed even though he most likely knew you could still hear him. Wait till I give him a piece of my mind."

"Kagome, don't. I love him, but I won't be here longer. I'm packing up my stuff and leaving."

"You are not going to leave. You are going to stay here."

Rin looked up into Kagome's face. "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it."

Rin wiped her tears. "I must look like I'm only two years old."

Kagome smiled. "I'll have Inuyasha and Miroku get your stuff."

Rin nodded. "My room is the yellow room. All my stuff is in there."

"All right. Let me take you to my room, then I'll get them to go and get your stuff."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"It's nothing."

* * *

Sesshomaru's-Heart-I'm glad you like my story. I hope you enjoy it from start to finish. 

aZnfantasygoddess- I'm also glad you like my story and I'm glad you think I am creative, I try to be. Writing is one art I can actually do.

georgi neko-here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it.

Darkstar Rain-hmm...sess/rin or not sess/rin? You'll have to find out.

SomeoneInThePastOf Earth- I'm sorry you aren't so hyper and happy today. I find it very entertaining.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kagura arrived home to find Rin's stuff gone. She smirked to herself. Now that Sesshoumaru was in love with her she decided to get rid of Rin by that nasty comment and it looked like it worked. _She is probably far away by now. She's my only competition that might have lost me Sesshoumaru_. She thought to herself, little did she know…Rin was closer then she thought.

* * *

Rin woke up to the smell of rain and wildflowers. She was in her new bedroom, which was close to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. She stretched and went over to her closet and thought about what happened the rest of yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

After Rin's stuff was brought over, Rin and Kagome went to see Inutaisho and Izayoi to talk to them about getting Rin's status back. Inutaisho and Izayoi gave it happily. They were glad Rin decided to take back her status as Lady of Flower Manor. They said yes to her staying with them since Flower Manor was burned to the ground by the bandits that killed Rin's family.

Then Kagome and Rin went shopping for new, sexy clothes and make-up supplies. They had decided to pay back Kagura by making Sesshoumaru fall in love with Rin. Well, they hoped they could. Rin had never felt happier.

_**End Flashback**_

Rin got dressed into a purple kimono with a rose on it. Then she put her hair up into a half ponytail and clipped on a rose clip. She put on some purple eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and some lip-gloss. She then curled the ends of her hair and was finished.

She walked out of her room and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. She was about to knock when the door opened.

"You look beautiful." Kagome squealed.

"Let me see." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome moved out of the way so he could see. His jaw dropped.

"Now, now Inuyasha. You are already married so you better shut your mouth." Rin said in a serious tone.

"You are missing something." Inuyasha replied.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"That smelly stuff."

"Smelly stuff? Oh you mean perfume. Nah, wouldn't want to wear that. To strong for Sesshoumaru's nose, he'd just gag." Rin replied with a giggle. "And that won't help."

"I can't wait to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face." Inuyasha smirked.

"I can't wait to see Kagura's." Kagome said. "Now here is what is happening. Kagura's coming over for lunch. You'll come in to the dining room once everyone is sitting down and starts eating."

"How am I going to know when that is? I can't be close by."

"I'll say I need to go to the restroom. Then I'll get you, flush the toilet, and take you down stairs. Then you will wait outside the dining room until you hear me say, 'Sesshoumaru, have you seen Rin lately?'"

"All right."

* * *

Rin had been waiting for twenty minutes in her room when Kagome finally came. Rin followed her to the bathroom, waited while Kagome flushed the toilet, then both of them went downstairs. Kagome walked in to the dining room, sat down and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru have you seen Rin lately?"

"No, I haven't."

Rin walked over to Jaken.

"Announce me, will you?"

"Of course, Lady Rin."

Jaken walked over to where he could be seen by everyone in the dining room.

"Lady Rin of Flower Manor." He said, then banged his staff onto the floor.

Rin walked in and sat down at her pre-designated chair by Sesshoumaru on his right. Kagura was on his left.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up this morning." Rin smiled at everyone.

Sesshoumaru's face was in complete shock. Kagura's was furious.

"Welcome, Lady Rin, to our table. We hope you enjoy your food." Lady Izayoi stated.

"I'm sure I will." Rin said with a smile.

"So…Rin…since when have you been a Lady?" Kagura asked, feigning kindness.

"You should know that, my friend. After all we were best friends.."

"Oh…yes…Flower…Manor. I remember now. I can't believe I forgot."

"Yes, well every one eventually suffers from memory loss. I'm just surprised you are at such a young age. Could you pass the butter?"

"It's right by you. You can reach and get it." Kagura snarled.

"My dear Kagura, that is most unladylike. Why would I do such a thing like that?" Rin replied as Sesshoumaru passed over the butter. "Oh, and please pass the salt."

Inuyasha passed over the salt to Kagura for Kagura to give to Sesshoumaru to give to Rin. When the salt got over to Rin, she started to shake it and the lid fell off. _Kagura must have untwisted the lid. Smart move Kagura, but I can recover._

"Whoops, that was silly of me. Oh well, it's a good thing I like salt." Rin said as she scooped up a spoonful and put it into her mouth. She swallowed without having a pained look on her face. "Can you please pass the water?"

* * *

The rest of the lunch hour went without much trouble. After everyone finished, Kagura pulled Sesshoumaru away from the rest and suggested that they go swimming. Sesshoumaru agreed. They left to get their swimsuits on.

"Very good Rin. Very good. Even I wasn't expecting you to eat all that salt." Inutaisho said.

"Yea, but I'm going to have to drink a lot of water because of it. I just didn't want her to get what she wanted." Rin replied. "Now if you excuse me, I must get on my swimsuit. It is time for my water aerobics."

Rin walked off. Before she got to her room, she ran into Sesshoumaru, literally.

"Oops. Clumsy me. Sorry about that." She said then went into her room and shut the door.

* * *

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: I'm glad you are hyper again. 

Ren: I would love to make my chapters longer, but I can't. I'm glad you find it interesting.

aZnfantasygoddess: Of course Kagura's mean, It's kagura...she has to be mean. I'm also very glad you like it.

IYGU: thank you for your review

Darkstar Rain: Sorry for the suspense (J/K) I love to make things suspenseful. DON'T TAKE SESSHY AWAY!THEN THERE WOULDN'T BE A STORY! tries to hide Sesshoumaru into a closet where no one can get to him Yeah...he was kind of mean wasn't he...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Rin, in a yellow bikini with flower patterns on it, saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura sitting in the hot tub together. Sesshoumaru's arm was around Kagura and Kagura was snuggled up against Sesshoumaru. Rin frowned at the sight then an idea popped into her head. She then ran, jumped onto the diving bored, jumped off, and cannonballed into the water. The splash was big enough that it hit Sesshoumaru and Kagura with cold water.

Kagura turned to look at Rin, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. Sesshoumaru looked just as furious.

"Oh, did that splash you? I'm so sorry." Rin said innocently.

"You are not, you…you…" Kagura said but was interrupted by Rin.

"You're right. I'm not sorry. Why would I be after what you did to me? You used me!" Rin yelled as she got out of the water.

Then she walked back over to the diving board. She got on and dived into the water. Then she stayed down on the bottom to see what would happen. When she was almost out of breath, she heard someone jump in and start to swim to her. She had her eyes close so she didn't know who got her. She felt herself get dragged out. She was even given CPR till she finally opened her eyes.

She looked up to see her savior. It wasn't whom she expected. It was Inuyasha. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were and they weren't there anymore.

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself off?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I wasn't thinking and no I'm not trying to kill myself off. I just didn't expect them to leave and no one save me. Besides I was perfectly fine. Thanks for saving me though. At least someone here will." Rin huffed.

"Right after you dived in, Kagura and Sesshoumaru left to go out to dinner. And no, they didn't say to where they were going. You might as well give up. I think Kagura has Sesshoumaru under her control."

"I won't give up until Kagura and Sesshoumaru get married."

"Well, you don't have very much longer. They plan on becoming mates at the end of the month."

"So I have a week. Great. When he marries Kagura, I'll…I'll…I'll marry Naraku."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha freaked out, "Marry Naraku! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am. Naraku at least notices me and he sends me flowers everyday. Now, if you will excuse me. I'm going to get dressed." Rin started to leave. Then she stopped and turned around to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…do you think…he…loves Kagura…because she is a demon…and I am not?"

Inuyasha gave a little nod. "I'm sorry Rin. I would've loved having you as my stepsister-in-law."

Rin gave a sad nod. Then she walked off to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are finally alone." Kagura said.

"Yea, finally." Sesshoumaru replied. When Rin wasn't around, it was easy for him to fall in love with Kagura. But every time he saw Rin, his heart started to beat faster, he got all sweaty, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"So, why don't we become mates before the end of the month? How about tomorrow?" Kagura asked, wanting to get it done so Rin wouldn't bug them anymore or take Sesshoumaru from her. "Then we could live at my house so we are away from your parents and your half-brother."

"You can wait one week."

"All right, Sesshy dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've finally decided on a last attempt at getting Sesshoumaru. If it doesn't work, I'll be dead." Rin said to all of Sesshoumaru's family.

"No!" They replied.

"I don't want to be around if Sesshoumaru mates Kagura, so I'll make Kagura really mad and have her attack me. If Sesshoumaru loves me, he will save me. If he doesn't I die at the hands of Kagura."

Tears started to run down Kagome's eyes. "If Sesshoumaru doesn't save you, I'll…I'll…"

"Well, I better start getting things ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura and Sesshoumaru got back to Sesshoumaru's house to find Rin.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"If it weren't for me Kagura, you would never have impressed Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't have that dress you are wearing now (she is wearing the dress Rin made). "

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't still be alive. Now I wish I never saved you."

"I wish you never did either. Then I wouldn't be in this terrible position you have put me in."

"I can arrange that."

"I bet you could. So why don't you do it."

"Fine I will. DANCE OF BLADES!"

* * *

Hopefully you liked how this chapter turned out.

aZnfantasygoddess: I love making people jealous. I'm glad you like my story.

Darkstar Rain: I seriously wouldn't do what Rin did, but I didn't want her to look like a whimp to Kagura. Funny you metioned drowning in your review.

spiritually-lunar: I'm glad you found this funny and amuzing

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: I don't think I want to know.

IYGU: Yeah, she did have a nice cover. I like evil...not.

Ren: Your review really entertained me. I liked it. Sorry if this isn't to your liking and if it is...BONUS! Of course Kagura is devious. anyways, I suggest you try my other, finished stories.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS! sorry, I'm a little greedy.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Rin closed her eyes, prepared to feel the pain and for death to come. But nothing came. She opened her eyes to see a bloody Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.  
"YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME!" Kagura screeched. "YOU CHOOSE A HUMAN! YOU WILL PAY!

Kagura went crazy. She threw her attacks everywhere.

"Sorry, Kagura, but I can't let you kill Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly. Then he hit her hard with his poison whip, cutting her in half.

Rin had gotten hit by one of Kagura's attack and was bleeding. Soon after Kagura was killed, Rin fainted from too much loss of blood.

* * *

Sesshoumaru carried in the fainted Rin and laid her down on the couch. Kagome came running over. She felt for Rin's pulse. It was beating faintly. 

"Sesshoumaru, you have to mark her and make her a demon or she will die." Kagome said. "I won't make you do it." She quivered.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. Her eyes opened a bit.

"I…………………love…………………you." She said and fainted again.

Sesshoumaru brought his mouth down to her neck.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short...originally it was part of the last chapter...but I wanted the last chapter to be a big cliffhanger so I put this part as another chapter. STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE. 

aZnfantasygoddess: I'm glad you liked that chapter...I was a little worried.

RinnoSakura: (bows) Thank you, Thank you. You made my day. Well I just made it Sess/Rin...happy?

spirtually-lunar: I would keep writing more Sess/Rin stories...but I can't think of any ideas of what to write. I'm in a major writer's block. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!

IYGU: Hope you liked this chapter...make sure you tune in for the epilogue.

Lovegoddess567: If my stories weren't simple to the point...they would never get finished.

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: DON'T SHOOT. (bang...falls down dead...pops up a few seconds later, thanks to Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga) Who just shoot that? (sees Naraku running off wildly with gun in his hand) SESSHOUMARU! Go get him boy! (Sesshoumaru runs off and kills Naraku with one slice) Now bring him back to life and do it again. Over and over again (Sesshoumaru growls, I give a very very very evil glare, then he does as ordered.) Anyways...got a little carried away there.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

(7 years later)

Rin touched her tummy. She was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's first child.

"Auntie Rin. I want to feel the baby kick." Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest child asked. She was fascinated with touching her aunt's stomach.

"Go ahead." Rin replied.

"Me too," Inuyasha and Kagome's youngest child said too. He loved to copy cat his sister.

Rin gave a little nod. The kids touched her stomach, when the baby kicked they pulled there hand back in surprised.

"Auntie. Is it really true that you used to be a human like me?"

"Yes, it's really true. If I had stayed a human, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm glad you are a demon now. I would hate it if I didn't have an Auntie."

"I'm glad she is a demon too," said Sesshoumaru coming into the room.

"Uncle! You're back from work."

"Yes, I am. Could you take your brother to your Mother? It is time for him to be fed."

"What about me? I'm hungry."

"You too. Now hurry."

The two kids left as fast as they could. Once they were out of the room, Sesshoumaru shut the door and locked it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked nervously. After her being close to death seven years ago and having to turn her into a demon, he was worried that Rin wouldn't have a baby.

"I'm feeling well. I'm sure this baby will be strong and healthy. Stop worrying so much. It's not your fault I didn't hide behind you well."

"It is my fault. If I wasn't so…"

Rin walked over to him and put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Shush, let's forget the past and look towards our future."

"Well, in my future, I see you coming to bed with me." Sesshoumaru said taking his shirt off. (AN: NO SHIRT! starts to drool Sorry, couldn't help myself.)

"Are you sure you want me, dog boy?"

"I want you more then anything else…well, except the baby to arrive."

"He or she will get here when he/she is ready."

Sesshoumaru got in bed and patted the empty space next to him. Rin shook her head no. He looked at her and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"All right, I'm coming my poor little puppy." She replied and she went over and got into bed.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer too him and kissed her.

"Good night, m'lady."

"Good night, m'lord." Rin replied, cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru soon followed.

**THE END**

* * *

Darkstar Rain: I'm glad you reviewed both ch. 5 and 6 together. It's perfectly fine. Loved your comments throughout the whole story. Hope I get some for this finally chapter.

aZnfantasygoddess: sorry for the cliffhanger…again…here is the end.

Lady Kauya: I'm glad you think it was cute. Here's the epilogue, hope you liked it.

IYGU: Loved your review. It made me laugh.

god-ROCKS: Thanks for the review

RinnoSakura: I'm glad you think I did such a good job

**Just because it's over, doesn't mean you can stop reviewing. So click the lovely review button…or I'll send my evil fluffy cooties and have them attack you.**


	9. Author Note

RinnoSakura: I'm glad you loved the end. I have a few Sess/Rin Stories already up and I'm working on putting up Bet I can, which is A Sess/Rin. I'll write even more when I get out of my writer's block.

AZnfantasygoddess: I'll keep writing Sess/Rin Stories when and if I get more ideas back

Lady Kauya: I've already written a few stories and like I said to the others, I'm trying to write more.

IYGU: I loved your review. It was hysterical…I hope you keep reviewing on my other stories.

Darkstar Rain: I'm sorry you aren't with Sesshy. If I do make a sequel, I'll keep that in mind.


End file.
